


Street Performer

by Giggleteehee



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Set after Allen Leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giggleteehee/pseuds/Giggleteehee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lenalee had stopped at a small town and noticed a performing clown. Remembering better days she finds herself wanting to talk with him, just for a bit. He is kind and caring just like someone else she knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Street Performer

One day when Lenalee had finished a mission she came across a town. It was lovely and bright with smiling people everywhere. It felt too good for her but she decided to take a break at a café close by, making sure not to waste the opportunity.

Calling into headquarters to report in she saw a street performer beginning his performance. It was a clown. He began with simple tricks and as they got better the crowd slowly flowed in. Lenalee decided to join.

Weather it was a trick on a ball or even as simple as cards she was amazed. It’d been years since she’d seen entertainment like this. The last time was before she was taken by the order. She was shopping with her brother and just like this, there was a performer. It took her back to happier days.

“ _No…_ ” she realised “ _There was that time with Allen and Miranda._ ”  

When the afternoon rolled in the crowed had died and the clown started to pack up. Lenalee on the other hand couldn’t bring herself to leave. This clowned had gotten her to remember one of her happiest times with her brother and her first mission with Allen. He reminded her of him.

“That was a great show.” She clapped. He jumped a little. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” He shook his head and stood up to take a bow. “My favourite trick was the one you did with that little girl. That was amazing.” She laughed and kneeled down to help him.

There was silence until they finished. The clown bowed again to thank her when he noticed a scratch on her face. He pointed it out and seemed horrified.

“Hah? Oh I’m an exorcist, it happens a lot.” She waved it off but he didn’t.

He made a big pouty face before pulling an entire first aid kit out from thin air. Carefully, he dabbed it and placed a plaster over the cut. She was shocked and flattered. He was smiling sincerely yet he also seemed worried. She smiled back at him placing her hand on the plaster.

“Thank you. Are you hungry? Wait here, as payment for your kindness I’ll treat you.” She said running off.

-

“…” Allen paused “What am I doing!” he cried “Lenalee, of all people why did it have to be her?” He sulked, flopping on the ground.

He tried to think of what to do. He knew it’d be rude to leave but what if she found out? He was so busy thinking about what to do that he didn’t realise she was right behind him, staring as he mumbled to himself on that ground.

“… Um…” He jumped and turned “Sorry if you don’t like it. I saw it at the café I was in earlier and thought it’d be better with two people.” Allen scrabbled to his feet and looked at the cake.

He pulled a thumbs up as he rubbed his belly. Lenalee was glad she’d picked right and they both sat down to eat it. The second Allen took a bite he was in heaven and Lenalee could tell. She may not have recognised him but she knew a happy face when she show one.

As they continued to eat Lenalee told him about past and present events. Her fights with akuma, everyone trying so hard to protect the innocence and even a little about the Noahs. She didn’t know why but she felt so free just sitting there and talking to him. Whenever she apologised for rambling on he’d shake his head and smile.

“Always smiling…” she thought “… He reminds me of-“ she cut herself off as sudden tears streamed down her face.

Allen freaked and passer-byers commented harshly. He got up and did a little dance and she tried to stop crying but the tears kept coming. She was laughing as she apologised for the sudden outburst and Allen kept trying to get them to stop.

Finally he kneeled in front and pulled a coin from behind her ear. A simple trick until he turned that coin into a small bunch of flowers and gently placed it in her hair. She looked up and she tears stopped.

“I like you more when you smile.” He finally said, disguising his voice a little.

She blushed and knew it was him. No one else was as caring or sweet. She laughed at her own foolishness for not realised the person she was crying over was with her now. He sat next to her again and they continued to talk like nothing had happened.

Once the cake was gone and the sun started to set it was time to say goodbye. Lenalee didn’t want to but she knew if she told him he would anyway. So she decided on a different approach.

“Fair well, Mrs Lenalee Lee. I hope you have a safe trip home.” He bowed for the last time

“Thank you. I hope we meet again very soon.” She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek “Good bye!” she yelled running away.

Allen stayed there for a long time processing. It wasn’t till Tim bit him on the head, snapping him out of his trance that he moved. He recalled what had just happened and exploded with steam. Falling to the ground again he moaned.

“It Kamui finds out I’m dead.” He blushed “… I guess staying wasn’t too bad after all.” He resist the grin that curled over his lips.


End file.
